


The Revelation of Lazarus

by JediIlonaShepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Meeting, Revelation, giving the info, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediIlonaShepard/pseuds/JediIlonaShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the sequel to Dealing with Hades</p><p>Madelia Shepard, under the alias, of Rebecca Marsden, relates the information regarding the Lazarus Project<br/>to the human Councilor, David Edward Anderson.</p><p> </p><p>  <sub>© BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft</sub></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revelation of Lazarus

_**Madelia Shepard's Scenario** _

 

The Presidium.......

So very peaceful and very calm.

It's so very lush with verdant fields of green grass, tress, along with gentle breezes and large freshwater lakes.  
Even the sounds of chirping birds and the artificial sky above.

If one could get high enough above the green grasses and lakes, He or She could really  
touch it with the tips of the fingers.

This is what Madelia Shepard imagined when she first visited the Presidium ever since she move into an apartment  
in the Citadel.

But this time, She's here to do some business with David Edward Anderson, whom her older sister the famous  
N7 CommanderSeidra Ilona Shepard chose to be the human councilor just after the defeat of the Reaper Sovereign.

 

Having been given the OSDs by her friend, Jacob Taylor, Madelia made her way to the Embassies in the Presidium.

She calmly approach the Asari receptionist at her desk.

The asari looked up at Madelia and smiled. "Can I help you with something Miss?" She asked.

"Yes," Madelia answered. "My name is Rebecca Marsden, and I would like to speak with  
David Edward Anderson, He's the councilor."

"Do you have an appointment with him?" The asari asked.

Madelia shook her head.

"No I don't," She replied. "But I would really like to speak with him about his late protégé,  
Lt. Commander Seidra Shepard.

She was the commanding officer of the SSV Normandy and the first human spectre."

The asari nodded and pressed the call button on the intercom.

"Excuse me, Councilor Anderson." She said. "There is a young lady who wishes to speak with you."

"No kidding...." Anderson said. "Everyone seems to want to have a chat with me, Who is it?"

"Her name is Rebecca Marsden, Sir," The asari said. "And she wants to talk to you  
about Commander Shepard."

"Okay, send her in." Anderson replied, letting out a sigh.

"Yes sir." She replied Turing her eyes back up to Madelia.

"Councilor Anderson will see you now, Take the left stairs to the hallway and take the left turn  
and you'll find Anderson's office."

"Thanks." Madelia replied, heading to the office.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**David Anderson's Scenario** _

 

While overlooking the balcony at the huge lake, David Anderson waited patiently for his new visitor to arrive.  
Then he heard the door open and then close. but still he stared at the lake.

 

"Councilor David Anderson, I presume?" The woman's voice asked.

"That's me." He replied turning to see the visitor and saw young woman, in her early twenties, standing in the doorway.  
She had golden blonde hair, green eyes, and light skin and wore a light purple tunic blouse, a dark blue pants,  
and black knee-high boots with flat heels.

"My name is Rebecca Marsden," She said. "I would like to have a few words with you about your protégé,  
Lt. Commander Seidra Shepard."

"Shepard was a hero, and a damned good one," He said. "She saved the Citadel, and the Council."

"She saved them from Saren, the geth, and Sovereign." Rebecca replied.

Anderson nodded.

"But why are they denying the fact the Reapers exist?" She asked.

"I don't know," Anderson sighed. "Perhaps they're just being stupid. Anyway you said it yourself you wanted to talk  
with me about Shepard.

"Yes I do." Rebecca nodded.

"Then what do you want to know?" He asked.

 

"What can you tell me about her life before she joined the Systems Alliance?"

"Shepard was a young girl who lived with her family on the colony world known as Mindoir, She was a happy child.

Her father was a greek-american former lawyer whose name was William Shepard  
and her mother was a freach-american store owner.

Her name was Hannah Marsden Shepard."

She even had a little sister named Madelia Shepard."

 

"What did her family look like?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know," Anderson answered. "I never met her family and it's sad I never got a chance to."

"Why? What happened?" Rebecca asked.

"The attack on Mindoir happened," He replied. " Shepard was one month away of turning ten years old when  
those god-forsaken batarian slavers raided her homeworld and murdered and/or taken Everyone she had loved.

.....Including her family..."

 

"What about her family?" she asked.

"From what Shepard told me," Anderson said. "She told her sister to stay in the basement while she went to try  
to help her parents, as she got to the front window of her home, she helplessly watch in horror  
as the slavers beaten both her mother and father.

Then one of the slavers pulled out his knife and stabbed her father through the torso.  
he fell down dead.  
And the he turn to the mother, took the knife to her throat and killed her."

Rebecca was stunned. She did not expect to know how the couple were murdered.

"But what happen then?" She asked sadly.

"Shepard was about to return to her sister in the basement when her entire home came crumbling down of her,"  
Anderson replied."She tried to dig herself out of the rubble but lost alot of blood."

"Was she rescued from that rubble?" She asked.

"Yes she was," Anderson said. "She barely survived her injuries, but her home was destroyed, her parents dead,  
and her sister being taken by slavers."

"But her sister was in the basement the whole time when her house fell to pieces," Rebecca said. "There was  
no way the batarians could have known she was there!"

"Shepard was told that her sister was nowhere to be found." Anderson explained. "She was grief-stricken  
for having lost everything and everyone she loved.

Then a few days later, she disappeared from the refugee camp."

"How?" Rebecca asked.

 

"I don't know." Anderson let out a sigh."The Alliance patrol who saved her from the rubble  
searched for her everywhere, even in the ruins of the colony but never found her."

"How did she turn up?" She asked.

"It was five years later," He explained. "She was found on the sidewalk on Earth, nearly bleeding to death and  
was rushed to the hospital. There she was identified as the missing girl from Mindoir.

How she wound up there on Earth, I don't know, Shepard never really talked about it. It's either she simply  
never wanted to, or it's due to a repressed memory."

"But how dose a young girl from Mindoir go missing after the attack and is all of the sudden  
found on Earth five years later, nearly bleeding to death on a sidewalk?"

"Shepard was living in the slums of New York city," He said. 

"For five years of her life, she slept inside crate in the old abandoned warehouse.  
She learned how to fight, and how to endure physical pain."

"I guess this is the way a person gets tough," Rebecca said. "In a hard way."

Anderson nodded with agreement.

"It was until she found out who was behind the slaver attack on her homeworld," Anderson said.

"Who?" The young woman asked.

"There was a human slaver by the name of Aldon Stanford," He said. 

"He was the former ambassador of Mindoir, But was exiled when it was discovered he was secretly selling  
orphaned children into slavery and prostitution and was trying to bring slavery to the colony world itself."

"But I don't understand," Rebecca said. "Why would he do such a thing?

"Because he felt that Mindoir was too wholesome to be a homeplanet," Anderson said.

"And when Shepard went to his apartment and confronted him about the crimes he committed, they got  
into a bloody fight which left them both severely injured. 

Shepard stabbed the slaver five times in the chest before leaving."

"Did she kill him?"

"No, She tried to, but the man manage to survive the painful wounds inflicted upon him. As for Shepard, she was  
arrested soon after she recovered from her injuries and was charged with breaking and entering, aggravated assault,  
and attempted murder."

 

"Was Shepard put on trial?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes she was," Anderson said. "She and Stanford gave their sides of the story. Then at the end of the trial, 

The judge was willing to dismiss all charges if she agreed to seek discipline by  
enrolling into the military school in which is what she did.

And of course Aldon Stanford wasn't too happy about it."

"What ever happened to that slaver?"

"I don't know, But after the trial, the police found evidence of his crimes against humanity.  
Rather then face arrest and trial, Stanford fled from them and leaped off the Williamsburg  
Bridge into the East River."

"Did he drown?"

"I don't know," The Councilor said. "His body was never found."

Rebecca nodded slowly.

"So Shepard enrolled into the military school, Did she make any friends there?"

"Very few," Anderson responded. "But she was very distant from other people, even at Christmas time."

"It was due to the loss of her family and Mindoir, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, a year later on Christmas Eve, I sent her a book titled _A Christmas Carol._ She read the book  
and always kept it close to her heart.

Two years later, I finally met Shepard as she was given a Star of Terra for her brave act in the Skyllian Blitz."

"Did she thank you for the book?" Rebecca asked.

 

"She did," Anderson nodded. "And even with all the rough patches in life and an unruly nature,  
she was a polite young woman."

"I have no doubt about it." Rebecca smiled. "I take it you got to know her better?" 

 

"Of course I did," Anderson said. "I took her out to a nice Mediterranean restaurant on her 20th birthday.  
We talked about her life on Mindoir and how she and her sister had their future set to become famous  
musicians together."

"Really?"

"Of course, She played the violin while Madelia played the piano."

"No kidding..." Rebecca said. "They must have been very talented at a young age."

"Yes they were." Anderson said sadly. "Shepard was twenty three when she died, I wish it had  
been me when the Normandy went down She was the best protégé and a good friend I had."

Rebecca knew it was time to reveal the truth to the human Councilor.

"Um... Councilor Anderson.. Perhaps it's time I come clean with you."

Anderson look at her. 

"About what?" He asked.

"About Seidra..." She scratched the back of her head. "Well.... She's been found."

"What do you mean, where is she?"

"Just listen, okay? she was found and is currently being reconstructed."

"But, how do I know you're telling the truth?"  
.  
"I have the OSDs that hold proof of The Lazarus Project, but before I give them to you, I should tell you something  
more. There is a place, where Shepard's reconstruction is taking place, is called the Lazarus Research Station.

And it's....." She swallowed, rubbing her forearm nervously.

"What?" Anderson asked.

"It's being run by a..... human-survivalist paramilitary group."

 

Her words stunned Anderson for a moment.

"A human-survivalist paramilitary group... You mean the group called Cerberus?" He asked.

Rebecca nodded slowly

"Seems that way." She replied.

Then Anderson started pacing back and forth, the stopped and looked the young woman in the eye.

"Miss Marsden is this some kind of a joke-?"

"It's no joke Councilor Anderson." She assured him. "Like I said, I have the OSDs that hold proof of Seidra's  
reconstruction, But when you see this, You must never tell anyone about this except Admiral Steven Hackett."

Anderson took time to think about the whole situation

"How long will it be before Shepard is revived?" He asked.

"Hopefully not too long," Rebecca answered. "Humanity still needs a hero, and Shepard is the only one  
who could get the job done."

"You're right about that Miss Marsden," Anderson said. "And I hope she wakes up soon before it's too late."

"I hope so too," She replied. "We've lost too many good people already."

Rebecca turn and headed to the door, but before leaving, She turned to look at Anderson.

"I will continue informing you about the The Lazarus Project."

"Alright." The Councilor said.

Then Rebecca turned and left the office.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_**Madelia Shepard's Scenario** _

 

Madelia has gotten back to her apartment from her visit with Councilor Anderson.

After pulling off her boots, She collapsed onto her sofa and let out a big sigh, knowing somehow her older sister  
would wake up and save the galaxy once again from an enemy and cut loose from the human-survivalist group.

And then the two of them can be reunited after all these years....

But for now, Madelia must continue on informing David Anderson about Seidra's reconstruction,  
god-knows-where in space.

 

End.


End file.
